


Absolutely Perfect

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 16 Years Old, Aged Up, Closeted to family, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, omfg they're absolutely adorable, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Cyrus Goodman was probably the luckiest 16 year old in the world. He might have been closeted, but his boyfriend is staying over for as long as his mom was gone. And there's no available guest room.





	Absolutely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordAO3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordAO3n/gifts).

Cyrus bit his lip, nervous about what was about to come. He remembered his step-mom sitting him down earlier that week. 

* * *

_ “Cyrus, sweetie, mind sitting down for a second,” Sharon said when he came back home from school. Cyrus still hadn’t come out to his family, too nervous about what could happen, but he was doing well with his boyfriend, Thelonious Jagger Kippen. He loved the way that name rolled around in his head. Cyrus and Thelonious, Kippen and Goodman. T.J. Goodman? Cyrus Kippen? Cyrus and Thelonious Goodman-Kippen? _

_ “Cyrus?” Sharon asked again, snapping him out of his little daydream.  _

_ “Oh..sorry, I got a little distracted,” he chuckled nervously and sat down. “Is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes, but I do have to apologize. I didn’t ask you beforehand, but Mrs. Kippen called saying she has to leave town for a couple of weeks.”  _

_ “Oh, is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes, she said she has to take care of her mother, so she was looking for places for her kids. Amber is already staying with Andi and the Mack’s. She asked me because you and T.J. are so close, and I didn’t think to ask you before I said yes.” _

_ “Wait...T.J. is staying here for a few weeks? But our guest bedroom is being renovated.” _

_ “Yes, I’m sorry sweetheart...you wouldn’t mind sharing with him. We can find him a sleeping bag or something-” _

_ “No! I mean, no Sharon, it’s fine. I’ve got a pretty big bed, and I’ve shared beds on school trips before. I’m sure he won’t mind. I don’t,” Cyrus felt like he deserved the academy award for that performance. T.J. was going to spend the night with him! In his room! For several weeks!  _

_ Maybe there was an advantage to being a closeted gay with a secret boyfriend, he joked to himself. He was about to text T.J. when he got a message popping up on his phone.  _

_ -Did you hear the news yet?- _

* * *

Cyrus looked over everything. He cleared out some space in his drawers and his closet for T.J. to put his stuff in and set up the extra towels and everything, and then he prayed to everything that was and could be up above thanking them for letting him be able to do this. 

He was pacing the room. T.J. could come in at any minute, and everything was perfect, right? He went over the mental checklist again and again, wondering if anything was missing when there was a knock at the door to his house. 

“I’ve got it!” he said, rushing down the stairs and getting to the door, opening it to see  _ him _ .

“Hey Teej,” he said smiling. T.J.’s face broke out in a smile too. 

“Hey muffin,” he said happily. “Guess we’re going to be hanging out for a few weeks.” 

Cyrus wanted to grab him and drag him up to his room immediately, but his dad went to T.J. to greet him and start some small talk. It’s official, if there’s a hell, it’s waiting patiently while his dad kept his boyfriend in the living room forever. He was hopping from foot to foot as his father and stepmother spoke with T.J. about how his mother and grandmother were doing. 

“My mom thinks that the absolute worst case scenario, I’d be here maybe two months,” he said, and Cyrus’s heart did flips inside of his chest. Anywhere between a week and two months...he was the luckiest sixteen year old alive. 

“Well, we’ll let you get settled,” his father  _ finally _ said. “We’ll call you both down for dinner.”

“Thanks again Dr. Goodman, and Dr. Goodman,” T.J. said with a smile, and Cyrus immediately grabbed T.J’s arm and led him up the stairs to his room. 

“How did you not go completely insane while my parents kept you?” Cyrus said, closing his door. Since they didn’t know that the two were dating, there was no “three inches open” rule. “Also, who knew you were so polite with adults?” 

T.J. laughed a little and put his stuff down on Cyrus’s bed and saw that the door was closed before taking Cyrus’s hand, pulling him in. “Because if I left right then, they would have gotten suspicious and we wouldn’t be able to share a room,” he said, touching his cheek. “I may have Dyscalculia, but the rest of me is a little smart.” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend the rest of the way down to kiss him. T.J. smiled and held his hand and his cheek, while Cyrus’s other hand moved from the collar of his shirt to the back of his neck. They both closed their eyes in the kiss, sighing contently. It reminded both of them of their first kiss.

* * *

_ It was only three weeks after Andi’s amazing party, and Cyrus and T.J. had decided to officially call themselves boyfriends, though they were keeping it on the down low, they were going out more together, holding hands in public and at school, and just simply enjoying being with each other and exploring their romantic interests with each other.  _

_ They had just finished a date at a restaurant that wasn’t The Spoon, and they were walking around Shadyside and made their way across the park. “Wanna swing?” _

_ T.J. laughed and looked Cyrus in the eyes. “Only if you sing.” _

_ “You’re never going to let that go, will you?” _

_ “Nope. You couldn’t pay me enough,” he said, taking him to the swings. They each got their own swing, the same swing they were on the first time, and they were still holding hands, swaying gently.  _

_ “You know, benches and swings are kind of our thing,” Cyrus said. “Both of them are where we actually got a real talk.” _

_ “That’s true…” T.J. said, thinking about it for the first time. “I saw you swinging here after getting you that muffin, and I knew I had to get to know you better.” _

_ “I think you know me pretty well…” Cyrus said. “What do you think?” _

_ T.J. stopped swinging and made Cyrus’s swing stop, bringing it closer. “I think, maybe we should do something other than talk?” he had a bit of nervousness in his voice. The same nervousness that was there at the party before they confessed their feelings to each other and held hands for the first time. _

_ Cyrus looked from T.J.’s lips to his eyes. “Thelonious, I think you should follow your gut…” _

_ He closed his eyes leaned in and pressed his lips against Cyrus’s, holding one of his hands and the chain of his swing in the other. Cyrus closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend back. Both of them pulled away a little after. “I think swings are winning over benches now,” T.J. joked. Cyrus laughed and nudged his shoulder, kissing him gently again. _

* * *

Neither of them realized that they fell into the bed, and they both blushed and moved away, sitting on the bed normally. “Sorry…” T.J. said, his ears turning red as well. 

“I think we both got swept into it. But I should say, that...right now…”

“I’m not ready either,” T.J. said. “Not yet.”

Cyrus laughed a little. “Alright, we’re on the same page...feels good for once.”

“That, I one hundred percent agree with. Especially with the whole Kira thing.”

“I thought we agreed we don’t talk to her or about her unless absolutely necessary,” Cyrus said. “I’ll start a jar.”

“I’ll pay you in handholding,” T.J. said back. He gave him another kiss, and got up. “Where can I unpack?”

Cyrus got up and showed him all the free spaces. 

* * *

“So, you have certainly charmed my parents,” Cyrus said, as they went back to his room for the night. Cyrus was also happy that it was a Saturday, meaning that they could sleep in tomorrow. 

“Good to know for the future, right?” T.J. joked back. “They seem to like stories about the kiddie gym I work at.”

“You’re good with kids, Mr. Not-so-scary Basketball Guy,” Cyrus said. 

“They like you a lot too, Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin,” he said back. “You should get a job there.”

“Put the gay agenda out on the children, huh?” Cyrus teased. “Make all religious bigots quake with fear.”

“Slowly turning each of their children gay,” T.J. said, back, taking Cyrus’s hand. “You know, at the swings that day, when we got to really meet for the first time, did I ever tell you how much I hated hearing you call me “Scary Basketball Guy?””

“No, oh no, I didn’t want to upset you, I’m sorry,” He said. 

“No, but...it’s kinda good you said that. I used to not care about how I was, who hated me, but hearing you say that about me? Before that only a couple of my friends and the kids at the gym knew the real me. You helped me come out in that sense.”

“Now if only we could properly come out…” Cyrus said glumly. 

T.J. squeezed his hand. “We’re allowed to come out at our own pace, Cy,” he said. “All of our friends know, our real friends,” he said. “And even though I’m sure we both think our parents would be okay with it, it’s still scary to come out to them.”

“What if…” Cyrus said. “We make a goal. Not a pact, a goal, which means it’s okay if we don’t meet it, but make it a goal that we come out to our families before graduating?”

T.J. thought, but nodded in the end. “I think that’s a reasonable goal...graduation. That way, on the really far chance that they wanted to kick us out…”

“We’d be going to college right out,” Cyrus said. 

“I’ll go with that goal. Until then, our friends are more than enough, and people at school couldn’t give a shit about the handholding and kisses we steal,” T.J. said, putting his arm around Cyrus’s shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure we’re about to be voted cutest couple. Though Buffy and Marty are fighting hard,” Cyrus said. “Did you see the giant teddy bears and boxes of chocolates they give to each other?”

“We’re probably the school’s first gay couple and considering how people absolutely loved “Love, Simon,” I think most of them think it’s homophobic if they didn’t vote for us,” T.J. said, laughing. Cyrus laughed too, curling into T.J.’s chest a little, then looking up to kiss him again. T.J. kissed back, hugging him. 

“How about,” Cyrus said, breaking their kiss after a while. “We get changed and watch movies and cuddle?”

“I could not love that idea more,” he said, kissing his cheek and getting up, grabbing his sleepwear. “You mind if I change in the bathroom?”

“Not at all, go ahead,” Cyrus said. He watched as his boyfriend got up and went to the bathroom and Cyrus started getting changed in his room, working quickly so that he wasn’t caught mid-changing and could actually stay composed in front of his boyfriend. 

“Hey, uh..Cy…?” He heard T.J.’s voice through the door. “So...I forgot to mention that I usually don’t sleep with a shirt on...I can put one on if it would make you more comfortable…”

“No...it’s fine, whatever is more comfortable to you,” Cyrus said back. “You’re the guest.”

The second T.J. opened the door, Cyrus knew all composure flew out the window. T.J. looked at him worried. “Are you sure you don’t want me to put on a shirt?”

“I’m fine, it’s fine,” Cyrus said. It was a lot more than fine. “Just...I’ve got my Netflix pulled up. Help me pick a movie.” 

T.J. settled on the bed next to Cyrus and they decided to watch COCO, since T.J. knew how much Cyrus loved Disney Movies. He didn’t tell Cyrus, but he was planning on surprising his boyfriend at graduation with a two week Disney World vacation. He was saving up all of his money at the kiddie gym in order to do that. 

Cyrus curled up on T.J.’s chest, one of his arms around Cyrus and rubbing circles on his, and the arm not wrapped around Cyrus was holding his hand, with their fingers interlocked. Cyrus didn’t even notice how sometimes T.J. would stop watching the movie and just look down at his boyfriend relaxing on him. He thought about how several years ago, he was so deep in the closet, he let Kira almost ruin what he had with Cyrus, how scared he was to come out. He would never have imagined being in a position where they were cuddling at his house, watching Disney movies and going on dates whenever both of them had a free moment. 

“Hey,” T.J. said at one of the quieter moments of the movie. He had been thinking about this for quite a while, almost over a month. “I love you.”

“Wait,” Cyrus looked up at him. “Really?”

T.J.’s heart caught in his throat. “Yeah...I love you, Cyrus.”

He smiled and went closer to his face. “I love you too, Thelonious Jagger.” 

T.J. leaned in to kiss him again. “And never say that name in public. 

“How many years do I have to keep promising you that I won’t?” Cyrus said. 

He shrugged. “Besides, I kind of like that you’re the only person who isn’t directly related to me who knows my actual name. Makes it special.” 

Cyrus kissed him again, smiling before they went back to cuddling and watching the movie. 

Neither of them knew when they fell asleep, but when Cyrus woke up, he saw sunlight streaming in through the window, the T.V. flashed the Netflix message “Are you still watching?” and the best part: Thelonious Jagger Kippen with his chest pressed against Cyrus’s back, their legs slightly tangled together, and somehow, miraculously, holding hands.

Cyrus leaned back down on the bed, pressing himself against T.J.

This felt absolutely perfect.


End file.
